SAKURA'S JEALOUSY
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Cerita persahabatan, tetapi gajelas dan OOC. Ada 3 chara fiksi...  Penasaran dengan cerita gajelas ini? Silakan baca. Review please!
1. Awal Permusuhan

Fic baru! xDD

Ada 3 tokoh fiksi, yaitu Syuichi Kuroda, Namikaze Arisa, dan Nakamura Ai.

Dan aku menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai "sahabat" tapi "musuh" (lah?)

Selamat membaca!

W-A-R-N-I-N-G!: OOC, abal, gajelas, lebay.

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul fanfic: **SAKURA'S JEALOUSY**

**

* * *

**

** Konoha Gakuen High School's aula.**

Di SMA Konoha Gakuen, calon murid-murid kelas X (kelas 10) sedang menjalani masa MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) yang berjalan selama 4 hari. Di hari keempat ini, para calon siswa kelas 10 sedang mendaftar ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti. Mereka mendaftar ekskul kepada anggota OSIS. Di barisan paling ujung, ada 6 orang sahabat sejati dari SD bernama Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Syuichi, Ai, dan Arisa. Mereka juga tampaknya berminat untuk mendaftar kegiatan ekskul. Sembari menunggu, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Arisa, Ai, apa saja ekskul yang mau kalian ikuti?" tanya Syuichi.

"Kalau aku sih basket dan desainer class," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau aku manga class dan band club!" jawab Arisa.

"Aku sih, basket dan band club," jawab Ai.

"A... Aku... Aku sih memilih voli dan cooking class," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau aku, pilih bulutangkis dan basket!" jawab Ino.

"Ooh, kalau nggak salah, Sasuke juga ada di klub bulutangkis..." gumam Syuichi.

"Cie... Ino bisa ketemu Sasuke, tuh!" ledek Ai dan Arisa. Ino.. blushing.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjadi marah rasanya. Wajahnya jadi "meleleh" binti cemberut dan berkerut-kerut.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Syuichi.

"Enggak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

"Yang benar?" tanya Ino.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Tatap mataku dong, kalau benar-benar tidak marah," kata Arisa. Sakura pun menatap wajah Arisa. Tiba-tiba, Arisa bergidik ketakutan.

"A... Arisa-chan? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ai.

"Wajah Sakura... Se... Se... Se... SERAAAAAMMM!" jawab Arisa sambil jerit-jerit gak jelas. Ai pun menatap wajah Sakura, tiba-tiba raut wajah Ai jadi aneh karena ketakutan.

"Ah, masa sih?" tanya Syuichi dengan lagak (sok) gagah.

Syuichi menatap wajah Sakura. Yang dikatakan Arisa benar! Ada apa dengan Sakura ya? Pikir Ai.

**Sakura's pov.**

Ternyata teman-teman tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke juga, gumamku dalam hati. Ya, selama ini aku hanya memendam perasaanku. Aku tidak berani mengatakan rasa sukaku ke Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan Ino. Yah~ Aku tidak percaya diri begini karena menurutku Sasuke pasti mengagumi Ino, karena Ino cerdas, cantik, baik, populer, dan selalu dipuji karena kecerdasannya sejak ia masih kecil. Kalau aku? Aku tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke maupun Ino. Keluargaku hanya penjual cake dan roti di toko roti yang lumayan saja. Toko roti keluargaku belum sesukses toko bunga Yamanaka. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa pergaya pe-de didepan teman-teman semua? Dahiku juga lebar, gumamku.

**End Sakura's pov.**

"Grrrrr..." tiba-tiba Sakura menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu sih, manusia pink?" tanya Syuichi. Yah~ Sudah sering Syuichi memanggil orang dengan sebutannya sendiri.

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Sakura seperti gorila ngamuk.

"A... Ada apa dengan...mu? Se, sejak Ai dan Arisa meledek I, Ino dan Sa, sasuke, ke... kenapa kamu jadi aneh begini?" tanya Hinata.

"AAAAAH, KALIAN SAHABAT TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar aula.

"ADA APA DENGANMU MANUSIA PINK?" Syuichi sudah tak terkontrol lagi emosinya.

Akhirnya terjadilah perang mulut diantara kedua cewek tomboy itu. Teman-temannya langsung tegang dan kembali berbaris di barisan masing-masing.

Tadinya perang mulut, Syuichi dan Sakura malah jadi perang fisik. BUAGH, DUGH, BAKK, BUKK, JEDHIES! Berbagai bunyi sadis terdengar keras.

"INI YANG TERAKHIR UNTUKMU, KUNTILANAK PINK EGOIS!" teriak Syuichi dengan gaya sok ninja mode on.

BUAGH. . .

Wajah Sakura berhasil tertinju oleh Syuichi, Sakura pun pingsan. Ino memanggil petugas UKS untuk membawa Sakura. Syuichi kembali ke barisannya dengan wajah babak belur dan dekil kayak siswa SMP habis tawuran.

"Syu-chan? Siapa yang menang?" tanya Arisa sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja aku," jawab Syuichi dengan tampang (sok) gagah.

"Oi, Kuroda-san, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Yep, selain beken diantara anak cewek, Syuichi juga terkenal dikalangan cowok, karena Syuichi supel, gampang diajak berteman.

"CUKUP PANGGIL GUE SYUICHI AJA. GUE HABIS BERANTEM SAMA SI KUNTILANAK PINK ITU," jawab Syuichi blak-blakan.

"Oooh. Ikut ekskul apa Syuichi-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eng~ Soccer club dan Black Eagle Carate Club," jawab Syuichi.

"Oooh," lagi-lagi Sasuke ah-oh-ah-oh.

"Kalo elo ikut bulutangkis dan Soccer Club ya?" tanya Syuichi.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke.

"OI SYUICHI! IKUT EKSKUL APA?" tanya Naruto.

"Soccer Club dan Black Eagle Carate Club," jawab Syuichi.

"Kalo gue, Soccer Club dan taekwondo," kata Naruto.

"Eh, elo yakin bisa karate?" tanya Naruto ke Syuichi.

"Bisa-lah, baka! Gue kan latihan karate dari kelas 1 SD!" jawab Syuichi sambil menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras.

"So.. Sori... Yaudah kita alias gue dan Sasuke duluan ya!" seru Naruto.

"Yo'i bro!" sahut Syuichi.

**_*BAGAIMANA DENGAN PENDAFTARAN EKSKUL SAKURA? AHA, INO DAN HINATA YANG MENDAFTARKANNYA. JADI, PARA PEMBACA JANGAN BINGUNG YA.*_**

**_

* * *

_****Kuroda clan's house.**

"Si pinkerz itu nape, sih?" Syuichi bingung sendiri. Dia muter-muterin kasurnya.

Akhirnya Syuichi menyalakan komputer. Biasa, buka facebook. Akunnya: **Syu-Ichi DaRkness Kuroda**. (for readers: jangan di add, g ada bneran kok ^^)

Dia cek profilnya, eeh ada si Sakura nge-post sesuatu di wallnya!

* * *

**SakuRa-chan PinkerZz Haruno Syu-Ichi DaRkness Kuroda**: besok gue bakalan bales perbuatan lo tadi siang di aula. liat aja lo, syuichi baka. jangan macem-macem sama gue.

40 minutes ago · Comment · Like

__

**SakuRa-chan PinkerZz Haruno** likes this.

* * *

.

Lalu Syuichi membalas:

.

* * *

**Syu-Ichi DaRkness Kuroda SakuRa-chan PinkerZz Haruno **

__

: Apaan sih lo, pink freaky bitch! Gue juga bakal kerjain lo habis-habisan di sekolah besok! Awas lo.

__

45 minutes ago · Comment · Like

__

**Syu-Ichi DaRkness Kuroda** likes this.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Ino's pov.**

Ada apa ya dengan Sakura? Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak Ai dan Arisa meledekku dan Sasuke, Sakura jadi marah. Atau jangan-jangan...

.

.

.

.

.

SAKURA MENYUKAI SASUKE?

Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin! Sakura tidak pernah bilang padaku... Duh aku jadi bingung...

**End Ino's pov.**

**

* * *

**

**Keesokan harinya, tanggal xx bulan xxx tahun xxxx, Konoha Gakuen High School's ground.**

"Hai Sakura!" sapa Ino. Tapi, Sakura malah melengoskan pandangannya dari Ino. Wajah Ino langsung kusut.

"I... Ino? A... Ada apa denganmu..?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa sikap Sakura hari ini berubah, ya? Tidak seperti biasanya..." Ino bingung.

"A... Aku juga... Bingung..." kata Hinata.

"HOY, INO, HINATA!" panggil Syuichi dengan suara monsternya.

"Eh... Syu, Syu-chan..." balas Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura," kata Ai.

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAA?" Ino, Arisa, Syuichi, dan Hinata terkejut.

"Em, memang begitu, aku BlackBerry Messenger-an sama dia, aku pake nama samaran, jadi dia nggak tau kalau itu aku. Aku minta dia curhat sama aku, jadinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Ai.

"Oooh..." kini Syuichi, Arisa, Ino, dan Hinata mengerti.

"Ternyata Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Karena malu dirinya tidak sempurna dan tidak sederajat Sasuke dan Ino, jadi dia memendam perasaannya sendirian sampai meluap-luap. Jadi, sekarang dia sedang terluka," cerita Ai.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah nanti aku akan meminta maaf pada Sakura," kata Syuichi.

"Ta... Tapi sebaiknya jangan dulu... Karena saat ini... Sakura-chan belum bisa mengontrol emosinya... Jadi... Nanti saja, kira-kira 2 atau 3 hari lagi..." kata Hinata.

"Hei, dasar kalian sahabat-sahabat lamaku! Minggir sana, Lovely Bros mau lewat!" seru Sakura. Ino, Hinata, Ai, Arisa, dan Syuichi menatapnya heran.

"Kubilang, minggir!" seru Sakura sambil menendang kaki Syuichi.

"Sa... Sakura... Insyaflah! Kau bergabung dengan Lovely Bros?" seru Ai dan Arisa kaget.

Yep, Lovely Bros adalah geng pembuat onar, yang dulunya 3 orang yang paling sering mengejek Sakura waktu kecil. Ingat kan, waktu mulutnya dimasuki bunga oleh Ino? Nah, disini si author bikin nnama gengnya Lovely Bros.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang meremehkan.

"Ergh," lagi-lagi Syuichi emosi.

"SAKURA, DERAJATMU TIDAK LEBIH TINGGI DARI SEEKOR ANJING!" teriak Syuichi didepan wajah Sakura. ***omongan tidak baik, jangan ditiru***

"MEMANGNYA ADA APA DENGANMU SIH, BAKA!" tanya Sakura meremehkan lagi.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" Syuichi berlari menuju Sakura sambil menghempaskan tonjokan gaya ninja mode on-nya tepat di wajah Sakura. Ugh, Sakura mimisan.

"SAKURA!" seru ketiga gadis Lovely Bros. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada anggota baru kami?" tanyanya.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, tuh. Dialah yang salah," jawab Syuichi cuek. Sakura hanya geram memandanginya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry ya untuk Sakura fans, karena karakter Sakura kubuat begini...

Tapi ini demi "kesuksesan" cerita...

Mmm, lebih baik cerita ini tamat di 4 chapter atau lebih ya?

Kasih pendapat dong!

Reviewnya ditunggu ya...


	2. Planning!

Chapter 2 update! xDD

OOC, gajelas, lebay, beralur cepat, dll.

Minta review'n kritiknya ya...

Don't like, don't read!

Fic tergaje di seluruh dunia -lebay mode on-

Slamat membaca.

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul fanfic: **SAKURA'S JEALOUSY**

**

* * *

**"Ergh, Syuichi, awas kau..." geram Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kamu, jelas-jelas kamu yang salah, kemarin marah-marah tidak jelas lalu memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu dari kita? Apa maksudmu itu?" balas Syuichi.

"Aku..."

"Sakura, aku tahu apa masalahmu. Mari, kita berbicara berdua saja di gudang," kata Ai sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

**Gudang.**

" Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau suka BlackBerry Messenger-an?" tanya Ai.

"Ya, benar..." jawab Sakura.

"Tahukah kau siapa yang mengajakmu BBM-an tadi malam?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Mmm... Tidak tahu," kata Sakura.

"Itu adalah aku," balas Ai.

"Apaaaa? Jadi..."

"Ya. Aku tahu masalahmu. Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, tidak usah sampai begini, kan? Berkelahi besar-besaran dengan Syuichi, memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu dari kita, marah-marah ke Syuichi lewat facebook? Itu takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik kita berenam bicarakan hal ini baik-baik," kata Ai tegas.

"Argh! Kalian semua tidak ber.."

Lagi-lagi omongan Sakura dipotong oleh Ai. Ai menarik kerah seragamnya, lalu menampar wajahnya.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SELAMA INI, HAH? KITA BERENAM SUDAH MELEWATI BANYAK HAL DARI KECIL, TK, SD, SMP, SAMPAI SEKARANG! APA KAU MAU BEGITU SAJA MENGHAPUS KENANGAN KITA SELAMA ITU DAN SEBANYAK ITU DENGAN MUDAHNYA? HANYA GARA-GARA SASUKE? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU, INO, HINATA, ARISA, DAN SYUICHI MENCEMASKANMU, TAHU!" seru Ai.

"HAH? APA KAU SEDANG BERMIMPI? SYUICHI TAKKAN PERNAH MEMIKIRKANKU LAGI! DIALAH PENYEBAB SEMUA INI! SYUICHI-LAH YANG MEMUKULKU DULUAN!" seru Sakura.

"TAPI, TIDAK HANYA BEGINI JALAN KELUARNYA. KAU DAN SYUICHI BISA BICARA BAIK-BAIK, BUKAN SEPERTI INI! INGATKAH WAKTU KITA MASIH SD, BILA ADA TUGAS KERJA KELOMPOK KITA SELALU SATU KELOMPOK! TIDAK HANYA ITU, KITA PUN TETAP SATU SEKOLAH SAMPAI SEKARANG! BUKANKAH WAKTU KITA KECIL, KITA PERNAH BERSUMPAH KITA BERENAM AKAN BERSAHABAT SEJATI SELAMANYA DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERKELAHI DAN SALING MEMBENCI?" teriak Ai sambil berlinangan air mata.

**FLASHBACK~ Ketika Sakura dan yang lainnya masih 8 tahun.**

"Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Ai, Syuichi... Gimana supaya persahabatan kita awet, kita mengucapkan "Sumpah Sahabat Sejati"?" usul Arisa.

"Hah? Sumpah macam apaan itu?" tanya Syuichi bingung.

"Mu... Mungkin, sumpah supaya... kita akan tetap bersahabat se.. selamanya.." jawab Hinata.

"Yap! Aku setuju!" seru Ino, Ai, dan Sakura.

Mereka berenam berteriak bagaikan orang gila seperti ini "KAMI BERENAM BERSUMPAH, KAMI AKAN BERSAHABAT SELAMANYA DAN TIDAK AKAN BERKELAHI ATAU SALING MEMBENCI WALAUPUN NANTI KITA TERPISAH-PISAH!"

Hahaha... Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Ai masih sesenggukan mengingat kenangan yang sangat ia sukai itu. Tanpa disadari, Sakura juga menangis.

"Jadi... bagaimana... keputusanmu...?" tanya Ai masih sesenggukan.

"AKU AKAN TETAP BERGABUNG DENGAN LOVELY BROS DAN TIDAK MAU KEMBALI DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!" jawab Sakura.

Ai menggeram dan akhirnya emosinya tak terbendung lagi. Ia menjambak rambut pink Sakura yang halus itu.

"Aaaaargh! Lepaskaaan, aaaaargghh!" Sakura menjerit-jerit.

"Rasakan ini, manusia egois!" seru Ai.

"Aaaaargh! Tolong lepaskaaaaan!" kini Sakura menangis kesakitan.

"AIII! SAKURAAAA!" teriak Ino dan Arisa.

"ADA APA KALIAN INI? SEHARUSNYA KALIAN TIDAK MAU BERSAHABAT DENGAN ORANG EGOIS SEPERTI DIA!" seru Ai seperti setan yang sedang marah.

"Hii~ Ai serem!" bisik Arisa ke Syuichi.

"Sa... Sabar Ai-chan," kata Hinata.

"AKU TIDAK BISA SABAR LAGI! AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAHABAT DENGAN KALIAN JIKA KALIAN MASIH MENGKHAWATIRKAN SAKURA, PADAHAL SAKURA SUDAH MEMBENCI KALIAN!" seru Ai.

BRAAAAKKK! Ai membanting pintu gudang. Sakura menyisir rambutnya, lalu berjalan dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan Ino, Hinata, Arisa, dan Syuichi.

"Yang dikatakan Ai-pyon benar. Kita memang sudah harus menghindari wanita berambut pink itu. Kalau tidak, kita bisa kena getahnya... Ogah deh!" kata Arisa sambil berjalan bersama Ino, Hinata, dan Syuichi menuju kantin sekolah.

"Tapi kita tetap tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimanapun, Sakura itu sahabat kita juga," kata Ino.

"APA SIH YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! LIHAT DIA YANG SEKARANG! ANGKUH, CENTIL, BERGABUNG DENGAN LOVELY BROS, MEMBENCI KITA, MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN PERSAHABATAN DENGAN KITA, YANG DIKATAKAN AI DAN ARISA ITU BENAR! SAKURA SUDAH BERUBAH MENJADI MANUSIA YANG EGOIS BAGAIKAN SETAN!" kata Syuichi.

"Tapi... Sakura sahabat pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa dengan gampangnya melupakan dirinya, melupakan kenangan yang kulalui bersamanya... Aku sangat sulit melakukan itu semua," balas Ino sambil menitikkan air mata. Hinata segera memberikan saputangan hijaunya ke Ino. "Terimakasih Hinata," bisik Ino. Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu ini bagaimana? Kita semua akan terpecah belah, dan berakhir menyedihkan. Aku tak menduga persahabatan "murni" kita akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku benci ini. Jadi bagaimana? Ai dan Syuichi sudah terlanjur kecewa pada Sakura. Kalau aku dan Hinata nggak mikirin. Kalau Ino, aku juga kasihan sama Ino, karena Ino sulit melupakan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura-nya juga egois. Bagaimana ini? Apakah persahabatan kita adalah persahabatan yang tidak direstui oleh Tuhan?" akhirnya Arisa juga menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bagaimana kalau lebih baik kita tidak usah bersahabat lagi, dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama orang lain?" usul Syuichi memasang wajah lesu. Ino, Hinata, dan Arisa kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" hardik Ino.

"Yah~ Aku tidak tahu," jawab Syuichi.

"Ha... Habis, mungkin saja Sakura-chan cemburu..." kata Hinata.

"HINATA! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" seru Arisa.

"A... Aku mau beli minum dulu ya, teman-teman," kata Hinata.

"BUKAN, YANG LAIN!" seru Arisa lagi. Kasihan Arisa, dia ngomong sendiri. Ino, Hinata, dan Syuichi sudah berjalan menuju counter.

"Ergh," geram Arisa.

* * *

Kata-kata Syuichi yang terakhir _"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bagaimana kalau lebih baik kita tidak usah bersahabat lagi, dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama oran lain?" _selalu menari-nari di benak Ino. Ino jadi stress. "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA SIAPA, SIH?" gerutu Ino sambil menendang meja belajarnya, lalu kesakitan sendiri.

TOK.. TOK... TOKK...

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ini kami, Ai, Arisa, Hinata, dan Syuichi," sahut Arisa.

"Masuk," kata Ino. Ai, Arisa, Hinata, dan Syuichi masuk kedalam kamar Ino.

"Ehm, aku punya ide. Gimana kalau kita bikin akun facebook menggunakan nama samaran, add Sakura as friend, terus kita minta Sakura curhat dan ngasihtau solusinya. Siapa tahu dengan cara itu kita bisa bersahabat lagi!" usul Arisa.

"Gi... Gimana ya... I... Itu kan sama saja... Menipu..." kata Hinata.

"Hinata memang benar, sih. Tapi, apa ada cara lain untuk mengatasi ini?" Syuichi mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tentu saja ada, selama kita mau berfikir bersama-sama!" seru Ai bersemangat.

**1 jam kemudian.**

"Aaaaaarggh! Aku pusiiiiing!" raung Syuichi.

"Aku punya akal!" seru Arisa. Semua mata melirik kearahnya.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin akun facebook menggunakan nama samaran, add Sakura as friend, terus kita minta Sakura curhat dan ngasihtau solusinya. Siapa tahu dengan cara itu kita bisa bersahabat lagi!" jawab Arisa disambut satu jitakan dari Ino.

"Jiah, diulang lagi... Yang bener, dong!" gerutu Syuichi.

"So... sorry," kata Arisa.

**2 jam kemudian.**

"AKU BELUM PUNYA IDEEEEE!" teriak mereka berlima.

"Haah, kalau begini, terpaksa kita pakai ide Arisa yang pertama..." kata Ino lesu.

Mereka pun menyalakan laptop milik Ino, dan langsung koneksi ke internet.

"Ini dia. Ayo!" seru Arisa.

**1 jam kemudian.**

"Sipsip! Kita sudah tahu! Lihat hasilnya besok, oke?" kata Arisa.

"YAAAA!" seru mereka berempat (**Arisa ga ada karena dia udah berdialog**)

"I... Ino... Kami pulang dulu.. Ya..." kata Hinata.

"Iya! Makasih udah main kerumahku, menghilangkan rasa beteku!"

"No problem.." kata Ai.

"Jaa, Ino!"

"Jaa, guys!"

**Tanggal xx bulan xxx tahun xxxx Konoha Gakuen High School. Si Ai, Syuichi, Ino, dan Hinata di kantin. Kalo Arisa menjalankan rencana.**

"Hai Sakura!" sapa Arisa. Lagi-lagi Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"RENCANAKU GAGAAAAAL!" jerit Arisa dalam hati.

"Gimana, Arisa?" tanya Syuichi dan Ai.

"GAGAAAAAAAALL!" jerit Arisa.

Ino dan Hinata menepuk dahi mereka.

"Terus gimana nih?" tanya Ai panik.

"Nggak tau..." jawab Syuichi dan Arisa disambut tendangan Ai(?).

"Temen-temen serius dong!" seru Ino.

"Iyaiya maaf..." kata Ai, Syuichi, dan Arisa.

"Ta.. Tapi... Kenapa Sakura-chan... Berubah menjadi... Seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak tau..." jawab Ino, Syuichi, Ai, dan Arisa lemas.

"Sakura itu egois banget sih! Hatinya susah dilembekin!" gerutu Arisa.

"Yep, setuju," Ai menepuk pundak Arisa.

"Gimana kalo kita susun rencana lagi?" usul Syuichi.

"OK!"

* * *

**YAMANAKA HOUSE 19:00pm.**

"INOOOOOOOOOO!" panggil Syuichi dari luar.

"Iya... Sebentar.." Ino membukakan pagar.

"Ayo masuk," katanya.

_Di kamar Ino._

"Ino, kamu tau nggak kelemahannya Sakura?" tanya Ai.

"Emm... Hmm... Dahi lebarnya, gampang marah, dan rambut pinknya," jawab Ino. **(author say: rambut pink itu nggak normal, jadi di fic ini waktu sakura kecil dia juga sering diledek nggak normal karena berambut pink.) **

"ITU DIA!" Arisa berteriak gaya orgil mode on.

"Apanya?" tanya Ino, Syuichi, Ai, dan Hinata.

"Emm... Gimana kalau kita ungkit masa lalunya? Kita ejek dia dahi lebar dan wanita nggak normal yang berambut pink sampai dia menangis dan meraung meminta maaf? Gimana? Gimana?" usul Arisa.

"Jangan, ah. Kasihan," kata Ino.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH! KAMU INI KASIHAN MELULU, SIH?" gerutu Syuichi tepat didepan wajah Ino.

"Tapi, kalau begitu dia malah marah dan tambah memusuhi kita. Perasaannya tuh nggak lembek seperti yang kalian kira," kata Ino.

"Ya terus bagaimana lagi? Rencana satu, gagal. Rencana dua, gagal. Rencana tiga, belom ketemu. Ah, pusing!" seru Ai.

"Mi.. Minum obat saja..." kata Hinata.

"Aku cuma bercanda!" seru Ai ke Hinata.

"Ma.. Maaf..." kata Hinata.

"No problem. Sekarang tinggal pikirin gimana caranya supaya kita bisa baikan lagi dengan Sakura," kata Ai.

"Aku masih bingung! Sakura itu egois, pemarah, berdahi lebar, jelek, berambut PINK lagi! Iiih, I hate Pink!" seru Arisa dan Syuichi.

"Sa... Sabar..." kata Hinata.

"Emm..." gumam Ino.

"ADA APA?" tanya Syuichi berbinar-binar.

"Begini saja..." lalu mereka saling berbisik-bisik.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang chapter 2? -halah bahasanya-

Cepetan dong review!

Aku selalu menanti review atau kritiknya...

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

**Ino: **Author, parah banget bikin chara Sakura jadi begini...

**Author: **Bodo amat suka-suka gw!

**Hinata: **Na... Nanti fans Sakura marah lho...

**Ai: **Iya!

**Author: **Kok jadi salahin gw, sih?


	3. Kembali Bersahabat

Chapter 3 update! xDD

Gomen telat update... Soalnya waktu itu aku kehabisan ide, maaf banget ya atas kesalahan Syu...

OOC, gajelas, lebay, beralur cepat, dll.

Minta review'n kritiknya ya...

Mau ngeflame harus _**LOG-IN**_.

Don't like, don't read!

Fic tergaje di seluruh dunia -lebay mode on-

Slamat membaca.

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul fanfic: **SAKURA'S JEALOUSY**

**

* * *

**"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa?" hardik Sakura.

"Ja... Jangan marah-marah dulu... aku... hanya ingin meminta maaf..." kata Hinata.

"Tidak mau. Aku takkan pernah memaafkan kalian!" seru Sakura. "Kalian sahabat yang tidak berguna!" sergahnya lagi.

"Dia ini egois sekali," bisik Syuichi. Yep. Ino, Ai, Arisa, dan Syuichi mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Ssssst," bisik Ai sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Diam dan lihat saja!" kata Ai.

"Apapun syaratnya... Akan... Kulakukan..." kata Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mulai kaget.

"Ya.." jawab Hinata.

"Apakah kau bisa membuat Sasuke menyukaiku?"

Hinata terkejut. Dia tidak mengira Sakura akan membuat syarat yang sebegitu sulitnya. Ino juga kaget.

"Heh, kau pasti tidak bisa. Aku sudah pikirkan itu," kata Sakura.

"Tu, tunggu dulu. Ini... Cokelat. Ya, kau pasti akan tau... Siapa yang buat cokelat ini.." kata Hinata sambil memberikan sebungkus cokelat berbentuk hati.

Sakura mulai menggigitnya. "Cokelat ini..." gumamnya.

"Ini buatan Ino..." gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku jadi mengingat masa kecilku dengannya..." jawab Sakura.

"Apakah kau... Ingin berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku... Akan pikirkan nanti," jawab Sakura.

**Ino, Ai, Arisa, dan Syuichi keluar dari semak-semak.**

"HORE! BERHASIL!" sorak Syuichi.

"Iya, asalkan kalian sabar, pasti berhasil..." kata Hinata.

"E~ Berarti caraku salah dong," kata Syuichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Arisa.

"Masalah belum selesai, tapi aku sudah pakai emosi," jawab Syuichi.

"Oooh, nggak usah dipikirin. Yang penting kan rencananya sudah berhasil.." kata Ino.

"Ehm, tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, nih," kata Ai.

"Apa?" tanya Syuichi bingung.

"Mungkin saja waktu diberikan cokelat itu, Sakura hanya merangsang saja. Soalnya waktu aku melabraknya dengan menyebut kenangan-kenangan masa kecil kita, diapun menangis. Tetapi, tetap saja belum mau bersahabat lagi dengan kita. Siapa tahu sekarang juga seperti itu. Hanya merangsang pada cokelat buatan Ino, jadi mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Ino. Bukannya aku tidak ingin kita berbaikan, tapi aku hanya menebak-nebak saja," jawab Ai.

"Emm... Mungkin juga sih.." gumam Arisa.

"Yasudah... kita tanya... Sakura-chan dulu.." kata Hinata.

"APA? BERBAIKAN? HUH, SORRY DEH, _I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALL_!" seru Sakura. Syuichi menggeram, lalu menarik kerah baju Sakura.

"Apa saja sih yang kamu pikirkan? Apa hanya ada si rambut jabrik hitam ala pantat ayam itu! APA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMAAFKAN SAHABATMU SENDIRI HANYA KARENA KESALAHAN KECIL? WALAUPUN SEBENARNYA DALAM KACAMATA MANUSIA **KAULAH YANG SALAH**? HAAAH! AYO JAWAAAAABB! JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU MENJAWAB AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU ADALAH **PENGECUT**! PENGECUT, PENGECUT, PENGECUT, PENGECUUUUTT!" seru Syuichi.

Mata Sakura mengeluarkan buliran air, lama-lama jatuh ke pipinya dan pipinya membasah. Ow, menangis. Ia lalu memeluk Ino. Ino membalas pelukannya. Syuichi terdiam. "Ino, maafkan aku. Aku kini menjadi anak sinting yang egois. Aku memang sudah gila, bergabung dengan Lovely Bros. Padahal alangkah indahnya jika kita berbaikan dalam waktu satu hari saja. Aku memang sudah bersalah. Maafkan aku, Ino..." kata Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau tidak seperti orang macam itu yang kau katakan. Kau tetap sahabat kita," kata Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau leave dari Lovely Bros gak?" tanya ketua Lovely Bros sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya... Baiklah.." jawab Sakura.

"_Heh_, dasar dahi lebar, makanya kalo mau join mikir-mikir dulu, dasar anak cengeng!" seru ketua Lovely Bros.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata mereka. Mereka hanya kesal anggota Lovely Bros berkurang," kata Ai sambil memandang sinis anggota Lovely Bros. JREB! Kata-kata Ai tepat mengenai sasarannya  
(?).

"Terimakasih... Ino..." kata Sakura sesenggukan.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan tidak usah begitu, suasananya jadi nggak enak! Gimana kalau kita main?" usul Arisa.

"Iya!" seru Sakura. Sepertinya, ia sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Syuichi memandang sahabat-sahabatnya dari jauh. Dia tertawa kecil mengingat kebodohannya berprilaku buruk waktu saat melabrak Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka akhirnya akan menjadi bahagia secepat ini.

Para sahabat sejati itupun berlari-larian di padang rumput, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Akhirnya, mereka kembali menjadi kumpulan sahabat sejati seperti dulu.

"Mau kutraktir ramen?" tanya Ino.

"MAU!" seru Arisa dan Syuichi.

**di toko ramen Ichiraku.**

"Wah, kalian...! Sudah lama, ya... Apa kabar?" sapa pak Teuchi, pemilik toko.

"Baik... Bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Ai.

"Baik juga, kenapa kalian sudah lama tidak kesini?" tanya Ayame.

"Emm... ano... Ceritanya panjang," jawab Arisa.

"Yah, itu tidak penting karena ramennya sudah datang, ayo kita makaaaan!" seru Syuichi semangat.

"Eh Ino..." gumam Sakura.

"Ng?" Ino menyahut sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku...?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya enggak lah! Ini semua 'kan cuma kesalahpahaman! Mana mungkin aku marah padamu!" jawab Ino sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Ino... Terimakasih, semuanya..."

**end.**

* * *

ENDING GAJE! Soalnya lagi kehabisan ide!

Dibolehkan flame di chapter ini.

Sekian ya.


End file.
